Distant Hearts
by Mill-chan
Summary: The first ever " I My Me Strawberry Eggs " fic on FF.net .
1. Default Chapter

" Distant Hearts "   
  
by  
  
Mill - chan   
  
" I My Me Strawberry Egg's " Fan - Fiction   
Rated : PG - 13 ( first chapter )   
Romance / Drama   
Disclaimer : I do not own any part of the series or wish to violate it's rights , it is originally distributed by FX , a Japanese company . I only own the original Japanese DVD collection , episode 1 - 13 .   
  
A / N : All I wish is that somebody out there enjoys this work of fiction , as always not everybody does , but please , read the prologue or summary first . It can save you from reading something you don't like .   
Note : This fanfic may contain some Japanese terms such as : Sensei ( Teacher ) & Otoko ( Man ) .   
  
  
Prologue :   
  
Kuzuha Fuuko reflects on everything that happened since Hibiki Sensei walked into her life , detailed descriptions & both POV 's in later chapters ( mostly Kuzuha ) . The first chapter contains important flashbacks but my original writing mostly begins in chapter 2 & up .   
  
Summary of 1st chapter   
  
" Silence ...... haunting memories "   
  
Fuuko's inner thoughts about her Sensei , the love that blossomed inside of her for him & the almost eternal wait for his return .   
  
~ º ~  
[ A sudden flash of lighting was followed by the shattering noise of thunder ]   
  
" No , don't go , Sensei ! " yelled a woken up feverish girl .   
  
" Hibiki Sensei " , she whispered .   
  
* I feel so sick , Oh Kami - sama how I wish Hibiki Sensei was here with me . Like the other time I got sick with a fever just like this one , but that time Sensei was   
here , right next to me , protecting me . *  
  
+++  
  
" Hibiki Sensei "   
  
* He was always there for me , in good times & bad . Sensei was nice enough to even take me to see my mother's grave , he always made me smile . *   
  
A small burning tear ran down her flushed cheek .   
  
* Has it really been 10 months already ?   
  
10 long months since she last saw Sensei's bright smile , his emerald green eyes filled with tears , returning the sweet smile she had given him from the distance . I could never forget that moment , as if it only happened yesterday .   
  
Come to think of it , who could forget Sensei's face , he had very attractive features,   
he was gorgeous as a woman & as handsome as a man .   
  
I can still remember . As a woman Hibiki Sensei had long straight chestnut hair that her longest strands reached her wide hips . Long , shinny bangs covered her face , 2 small strands of untamed hair came out of her head giving her a more cheerful appearance.   
  
She didn't have much jewelry but only wore a black choker with a silver heart in the middle that she never took off . For clothing most days she wore a yellow long - sleeved shirt with a purple tight blouse under it that never failed to get some boys excited . For her small waist a stylish mini skirt with a silver belt over it . Brown pantyhose covered her very long legs & finally yellow pumps .   
  
Other day's she either wore a full gym uniform or short bloomers .   
It all looked great on her since " she " had such a fantastic body .   
  
With her attractive face ; bright green eyes , rounded cheeks , wonderful smile & striking body measurements made Hibiki Sensei very convincing as a woman .   
  
But still , even if I was certain Hibiki Sensei was a woman , I always felt a certain attraction towards her , as if something inside told me she was really a he .   
  
On the contrary , Hibiki Sensei as a man was the complete opposite .   
  
Long shiny black hair on a loose ponytail reached his waist , he wore a red & green T - shirt , light brown loose jeans & snickers . From what I could remember , he had a very masculine slim figure fit for an athletics teacher & a very handsome face .   
  
Hard to believe that by just adding a touch of make up such as eye - liner , blush & lipstick , some tight close with bra filling & brown hair spray can completely change a persons appearance .   
Still both the female & male versions of Hibiki Sensei shared that same caring & fun personality .   
  
Without forgetting , the choker on his neck really made the difference , it contained a special device that changed his male voice before coming out into the female voice he would have had if he really was a woman . It worked for screams , sighs , yelps just like a real female voice . Even tough she did kind of speak sometimes with a very deep female voice .   
  
The truth is , I got at a bad start with male Hibiki Sensei since I saw him wearing a pink woman's bra that night in the apartments . For me " Bra - Otoko " seemed very creepy to me .   
  
If you really think about it , has anyone ever seen Hibiki Sensei & " Bra - Otoko " together right next to each other ? *  
  
+++  
  
* I remember the time when the class went to the pool , Sensei had a tight one piece purple bathing suit & her hair tied up in a high pony - tail . That was at the time the girl's & boy's were fighting each other .   
  
Luckily Hibiki Sensei found a way to loosen them up a bit , by letting out their anger playing ruff games in the pool , Sensei's plan worked perfectly since they finished up enjoying their selves . Comes to show how much a teacher can help resolve student's problems .   
  
And let's not forget the time of the physical exam , I had always been the smallest girl in class on every aspect ; height ( only " 4 " 7 inches at the time ) , weight , bust & curves .   
  
To think about it really made me feel bad since on the other hand Hibiki Sensei had everything I didn't have especially her tall height of "5 " 7 " inches . Desperate to impress her I put on like 20 bra fillers that really made me look ridiculous in front of everybody .   
  
Sensei being so nice started talking about how breast are not everything a guy looks for in a girl , how was " she " supposed to know that ? *  
  
+++  
  
[ Rain stopped falling outside ]   
  
* How I wish I would have reached the train station on time *   
  
The fact of missing the train by a minute still haunted her .   
  
As much as she suffered she still forced a smile on her face , as her mother always told her , but deep inside her heart still remained loneliness of not having anyone by her side .  
  
She had shed so many tears on lonely nights like this . Any memories before Hibiki - Sensei other than her mother 's were a blur to her . Sure , her friends meant allot too but other than that , there was nobody else .   
  
She rarely saw or spent any time with her " business father " , that found his work much more important than his only child . He never even knew about Hibiki - Sensei .   
  
But for the first time in many years , someone was there to take both her parents place , the first person she ever looked up to , felt really physically attracted to , the person she could never stop thinking about , none other than her Hibiki - Sensei .   
  
At that moment , the urge to be close to her Sensei reached it's highest points .   
Would she have to spent the upcoming " Family Class Day " alone this year ?   
  
This thought never bothered her before , but this year it mattered more than anything .   
  
+++  
  
* Would he ever come back to me , to us his students that have missed him so dearly ?   
  
[ Sudden silence of thought ]   
  
Why do I doubt Sensei ' s word ? , of course he will come , he promised us . *   
  
Even thought it made her sad to think about their times together , it never failed keeping her warm inside .   
  
Suddenly her cheeks flushed a bright pink & a sad feeling filled her . That time in camp .....  
  
[ Beginning of very long Flashback sequence ]   
  
It was our first day at camp & the girls were talking about resort romance , at that moment a very freaked Sensei appeared with a love - crazy Aoki not far behind .   
  
" Hibiki - chan " , he cried out like the love lust teenager he was .   
  
" I think Aoki wanted to propose to you " I said .   
  
" WHAT ? , That's no joke ! , I'm a ma .. .. I mean a teacher " he said nervously .   
  
" Ooh , a teacher & a student going out ! ............... the forbidden love ! , Just like a story in resort ! .... & when you come back i'll be all love " recited a dreamy Ume - chan .   
  
+  
  
* I never forgot Ume - chan's words , a teacher & a student in love ? , could it really happen , even between two girls ?   
  
I felt so confused to think about it , but would anything prepare me for what would almost happen that special night ? *   
  
I felt my cheeks flushed even a darker tone of pink & my crimson eyes filling with sadness .   
  
+  
  
That night , as I was ready to go to sleep ......  
  
I heard someone calling my name , it was none other than Aoki & his friend . They politely asked me to deliver 2 love letters , one addressed to Seiko & the other one to Hibiki - chan . As I heard Sensei ' s name I didn't know what to think .   
  
I kept my word & delivered the love letters .   
  
As I gave Seiko her letter , Ume - chan took Hibiki - chan's letter out of my hand thinking it was for her .   
  
" It's time for love " she said . Later on , she would be very disappointed to find out the letter came from Aoki .   
  
+  
  
* Not being able to sleep I asked Hibiki Sensei out for a walk & told her all about the letter . *   
  
" Sorry for calling you out . Where you busy ? " I asked .   
  
" It's ok , I wasn't doing anything " she answered .   
  
* I was silent for a moment , worried *   
  
" Are you going to go meet Aoki ? "  
  
" Of course not "  
  
* I sighed in relief *   
  
* We decided to lay down in the ground next to the lake to watch the star filled sky . There , I decided to ask Sensei about something that really concerned me . *   
  
+  
  
" Sensei ? "  
  
" Yes ? "  
  
" I wasn't sure if I should have told you "  
  
* Sensei looked up at me *   
  
" About the letter ? "  
  
* I timidly answered *  
  
" Yeah , ....... when I got it from Aoki .... my heart was beating when he said it was for you . Perhaps it was because it was a love letter for you ".  
  
* There was silence , I got so nervous I kept talking *  
  
" Right now ... I'm feeling the same thing "  
  
* I heard Sensei sitting up & getting closer to me *  
  
" Why is it ? " I asked .   
  
" Why does my heart beat faster when I think about you ? "  
  
* I remember him being so surprised at my words , then that certain question came up . *   
  
" Sensei , am I weird ? "  
  
" Th ... That's not true " he answered very concerned .   
  
* Right after his last words I got lost in his gaze , my cheeks were burning up , Sensei only inches away , eyes so warm , getting so closer to me . *   
  
" Kuzuha " was the only thing he could say at the moment .   
  
" Sensei " I whispered .   
  
* Why was it that at that moment being so close to a female Sensei didn't feel wrong at all, as if something inside me told me she was a man .   
  
As he looked deeper into my eyes , a sudden flash of light that came from behind us blinded us , it was an old woman in a red motorcycle . She took off her helmet & smirked at us , I wondered who she was .   
  
Whoever she was , she ruined the moment that almost turned into a kiss . I went back to my tent & fell fast asleep dreaming of what could have been . One question still haunted me though , did Sensei like me too ? *  
  
+  
  
* That next morning our Vice - principal was furious at Sensei for allowing Fukai - kun & Himejima to sneak out together the other night .   
  
Sensei was at their side & knew nothing really happened between them , but the mean Vice - Principal cancelled the other day's hike for some boring sex education , boys & girls separated .   
  
Since the VP was a feminist at heart , you can just imagine her long speech about boys & sex . *  
  
+  
  
* The day of our departure finally came & as the Vice - Principal was preparing her boring speech Sensei quickly snatched the microphone away from her .  
Since Sensei was really a man there was no way the VP could be strong enough to steal it back .   
  
Hibiki Sensei gave a heart worming speech about love & being with your special person . He told us to keep our memories about that person in our hearts with care , I was so inspired by his speech .   
  
I was so excited to tell Hibiki Sensei that she was my special person . I quickly ran up to him .   
  
Sensei seemed distracted but I didn't notice .   
  
" Sensei , My Special person is ......."  
  
The last word didn't come out of my mouth because the events of that night flashed trough my eyes at that instant .   
  
I got so confused at that moment that I forgot that Hibiki Sensei was still waiting for me to finish my sentence .   
He looked down at me , a serious face & just left me standing there .  
How could he be so cold ?   
  
* Why did he just leave without saying a word ? *  
  
[ End Flashback Sequence ]   
  
" Sensei ... "  
  
* Have I been awake for all these hours ? , it's almost morning but I just can't sleep .   
  
+++  
  
* I still remember the events that followed after that camping trip *  
  
[ Beginning of 2nd long Flashback Sequence ]   
  
* Back at school Sensei didn't talk much in class . Sometimes when I looked strait at him he did the same to me , his cheeks began flushing & his face looked worried .   
  
In gym class I didn't have an exercise partner so the only person left was Hibiki Sensei . He seemed unsure next to me & I felt uncomfortable around him . Somehow his touch felt so good . *  
  
My thought's at that moment :  
  
* I wonder if I'm normal ? *   
  
[ I looked up at Sensei , but she was blushing back at me with a nervous smile , I smiled back at her . ]  
  
+  
  
* That afternoon while I was walking trough the hallway's of the school I found Fukai - kun . What I never expected to hear from him was that he was confessing he liked me & invited me out .   
  
I couldn't do that , I liked someone else , I unfortunately ended up braking his heart. I was so confused .   
  
I did get that weird feeling Hibiki Sensei was near , but that couldn't be . *  
  
That conversation .......  
  
[ Rain was falling hard against the ground ]   
  
" Sorry I .. "  
  
" You like someone else ? " Fukai - kun asked .   
  
" I , don't know "  
  
" Ok , I'll be waiting until you do know "  
  
* tears flowed down his eyes *   
  
" I wont give up until then Kuzuha "  
  
* I couldn't say yes to him because I only liked Sensei . *   
  
+  
  
[ That night I decided to go for a walk . ]  
  
At the bridge I started thinking .   
  
* Normally you like boys ..... right ? *   
  
Right then I saw "Bra - Otoko " walking towards me , he looked so sad .   
  
Since I evaded him , he just kept walking with his dog .   
  
* I have no right to hate the bra wearing man , I am more weird than he is *   
  
+  
  
* The next morning Sensei told us to walk in groups because of kidnappings . He seemed unmotivated . As our eyes met , he just looked away .   
  
I couldn't tell my friends because they would think I'm weird .   
  
The other day I decided to visit the fortune teller to get a reading early in the morning . I guess time went by without me noticing & class already started .   
  
In the middle of the reading Hibiki Sensei suddenly appeared & hit the fortune teller thinking he was the kidnapper . As I told Sensei the truth we didn't notice that a candle had fallen to the floor & started a fire .   
  
Even in the midst's of the fire I couldn't believe that Sensei cared so much to go & look for me . As a large piece of wood was falling right towards me , Hibiki Sensei took my hit .   
  
A hurt Sensei in my arms I decided to confess my feelings for him , thinking Sensei was still a woman . Before that , he told me to leave him there but I could never do that . *   
  
" Kuzuha ... why wont you leave ? " he whispered in pain .   
  
" Sensei , it's time I'll protect you . I've figured it out , even if your female ..... & even if you reject me .... Even if .... even if I .... I like you Sensei " I bravely said .   
  
* As the fire got worse , it suddenly stopped . We were saved by the old lady with the motorcycle - mecha & Kurage - chan her dog . I proudly came out holding an unconscious Sensei at my side . *   
  
+  
  
* The other day in the hospital, I came to visit Sensei at his room addressed as   
" Amawa Hibiki " . I brought him some fresh flowers to enlighten the room .   
  
Hibiki Sensei was awake but seemed very weak . He had a bandage covering his forehead but didn't have any burns . *   
  
" Sensei , your awake , I'm so relieved " I proudly said .   
  
[ There was silence ]   
  
A sudden look of concern filled his face .   
  
" Kuzuha , are you hurt ? "   
  
" It's only a little burn " I answered .   
  
" I see "   
  
* As I apologized to Sensei about the inccident , he told me it was his misunderstanding . I later explained how Kurage - chan & the old lady had saved us .   
  
Just when I was about to put the flowers in the little table beside' s him , I heard Hibiki Sensei yelp in pain , his head hurt very much . *   
  
" Sensei , are you ok ? " I screamed concerned .   
  
* As I reached out to his shoulder, somehow he tried to evade my touch, but that sudden movement just made me fall right on top of him .   
  
Yet again , our faces were only a few inches apart . Our surprised eyes met .   
This time the situation was way more intense .   
  
Slowly , Sensei lifted his hand & touched my right cheek . His touch burned my   
skin , I felt a weird feeling inside my body , it was overwhelming .   
  
Weird thing was that Sensei actually looked handsome for a moment , I must have seen trough his clever disguise . I felt so attracted to him , without feeling weird at all .   
  
As he got closer I realized I was still on top of him .   
  
Our eyes closed , & as we were just ready to kiss , the sliding door opened ! *   
  
" Fukai ! " I yelled .   
  
* I jolted backwards as I felt Sensei push me forward , did he really regret what was happening ?   
  
Our attention went directly to Fukai - kun , he seemed shocked but quickly hid that expression behind a frown .   
  
Sensei invited him in , I looked one last time at his face & left the room to buy some juice . *   
  
+   
  
* After that , Fukai walked me home . We talked but I ended up hurting him making him madder at me .   
  
I entered my home , the girls looked at me worriedly .   
  
I mentioned that Sensei would be back from the hospital soon .   
  
Upstairs , while I was thinking , Himejima came to comfort me , I cried in her embrace.*  
  
[ End 2nd Flashback Sequence ]   
  
The first rays of the sun were slowly coming out .  
  
" I guess I didn't get to sleep anything last night "  
  
+++  
  
* What would happen next would be much worse .... *   
  
[ Beginning of Final Flashback Sequence ]   
  
* The other day Hibiki Sensei returned . The Vice - Principal called a sudden   
announcement .   
  
Then she said it , in front of all the students & teachers , she declared that Hibiki Sensei was a MAN !   
  
Of course without any proof no one believed her , until she showed pictures taken from a near by hospital window .   
  
It caught me by surprise , but at least she was really a him .   
  
The pictures were so clear , Bra - Otoko was really Hibiki Sensei .   
  
It just didn't make any sense whatsoever .   
  
The VP started talking about how Sensei only wanted to be a teacher to get closer to girls . Deep in my heart I knew all her words were a bunch of lies , but still I didn't know what to believe .   
  
At that instant the VP showed the picture of the moment when we almost kissed in the hospital . I was so embarrassed , everybody looked at me in disgust.   
  
Suddenly , Hibiki Sensei disconnected the laptop & told us that I didn't have anything to do with it .   
  
The VP ripped Sensei ' s choker off his neck , she knew he couldn't talk as a female without it .   
  
Then , without saying a word , Sensei bowed at us , looked one last time at me & left out the door .   
  
After everyone left , I was still there , paralyzed . Only Himejima stood worriedly besides me .*   
  
" I really liked her , even if she wasn't a woman , even if people think it's sick , or whatever anyone says .... I still liked her . It's true "  
  
" Are all the emotions I had fake ? "   
  
I said with almost no feeling in my low voice .   
  
* I think I could have forgiven him , but Himejima told me not to .   
  
The other day there would be a parent meeting to turn the school into an all girls school .   
  
Even in his side , I couldn't help that feeling that Sensei really was a Hentai .   
  
Now I'm sure it could never be true , but it took me a while to figure out . *   
  
+  
  
' That person in the beginning ,   
  
A beautiful and wonderful woman ...  
  
Appeared in front of me ...   
  
From time to time , I could feel my heartbeat quicken ...  
  
But we were both female ...   
  
So that feeling was ...   
  
Something different , I thought ...   
  
But I was wrong ...   
  
I love that person ...   
  
No matter what anyone else says ...   
  
But even then ...   
  
[ Flashbacks of the Vice Principal revealing Hibiki ' s real identity ]   
  
That person was a man ...   
  
But even then ...   
  
Woman and men are both humans ...   
  
However , my feelings can't just suddenly be appeased ,   
  
What's happened up until now ...   
  
Everything ...   
  
was a lie ? '   
  
+  
  
* The news of Hibiki Sensei leaving the next day spread like wildfire .   
I'm sure he felt horrible .   
  
All my friends only believed the lies of the Vice - Principal , forgetting how much they learned & loved Hibiki Sensei .   
  
At the pool I thought , was I really Sensei ' s target ? , it couldn't be .   
  
The boys & girls stayed away from each other , constantly fighting over who was the better sex .   
  
That afternoon , while we were walking down the road , I never expected to see Hibiki Sensei , never the less , as a man .   
  
I really wanted to talk to him , I had limited time since my friends didn't want me close to Sensei . *  
  
" Was everything up till now a lie ? , did a teacher named Amawa Hibiki never   
exist ? " I asked .   
  
" Yeah , I didn't have money & I needed the job .   
That was it ... I'm sorry , just forget about this ... "  
  
* I couldn't believe his reply , he seemed so down , I knew there was more than   
that , it just couldn't have been for the money only .   
  
My friends quickly pulled my hand & left him just standing there , all alone .   
  
That night I really felt sad . I couldn't sleep . *  
  
+  
  
* Next morning at the meeting all the parents were there , ( except mine ) .   
  
They were all filled with hate for Sensei , they also forgot how he helped them get closer with their children in Family Class Day .   
  
As once again the Vice - Principal began to talk lies about Hibiki Sensei , I found the courage in my heart to stand up against her .   
  
I really loved Sensei no matter what anyone else said .   
Just before standing up , I had a wonderful vision , a vision of Hibiki Sensei , as a woman , all dressed up giving me that heart warming smile .   
  
I couldn't stay sitting there , I had to protect his memories .   
  
The VP was startled to see me running right towards her & taking the microphone out of her hand . In front of everyone , I began my speech . *   
  
" At the time , in that moment , that was not a lie ,   
  
Hibiki Sensei ....  
  
Hibiki Sensei helped me run my first ever 50m without tripping ,   
  
Hibiki Sensei worried about us ,   
  
Hibiki Sensei cleaned together with the boys ,   
  
Hibiki Sensei spent Family Class Day with me ! ,   
  
Hibiki Sensei tried hard ,   
  
Hibiki Sensei fought for us ... "   
  
* In the peak of my joyful speech the VP tried to take the microphone away from   
me , but I still kept talking * .  
  
" Hibiki Sensei , Hibiki Sensei believed in us !   
  
Sensei isn't a fake !   
  
Sensei isn't a liar !   
  
It really seems that .... I love Sensei ... "  
  
I yelled with loving tears in my eyes .  
  
* The VP really got furious & just when she was about to hit me all my friends stood up for Sensei ' s sake too .   
  
Very soon all the kids & their parents in the audience stood up . We all wanted Hibiki Sensei back , even if we had to fight .   
  
Fukai - kun gave the VP the punch she deserved . All my friends screamed their apology to Sensei trough the mike .   
  
Somehow Sensei heard us from the distance .   
Suddenly we heard Sensei 's female voice coming from the ceiling , we all ran up but when we got there the voice really came from the apartments down the road . *   
  
  
" Minna ... thank you , for calling me teacher one more time .... thank you .   
  
I'm sorry I lied ... but I loved all of you :   
  
Himejima , Aoki , Fukae , Iwaya , Oumono , Fukushima , Deyashiki , Ashiya , Nishinada , Noda , Yodogawa , Ooishi , Naruo , Shinzaike , Amagasaki , Mikage , Manase , Uozaki , Kasuganomichi , Umeda & Kuzuha .   
  
Thank you .   
  
For now , I think that it's best for me to leave .   
  
Teachers & students , men & woman , we are all human , but ...   
there' s still remain many thoughts about the differences ...   
if you allow yourself to be confined to your own world ,   
you wont be able to let yourself go ...   
I have decided ...   
someday I will definitely return .   
  
Next time , I'll be my real self .   
  
Minna , thank you , I'm really glad I bacame your teacher ... "  
  
* No ! , I wanted to be near Sensei right then , everybody was crying .   
  
I screamed his name as many times as I could .   
  
My dear friends helped me get to the train station but we were too late , the train had already left us a few seconds ago .   
  
I ran to the side of the bridge , I caught one last glimpse at him trough the train window .   
  
He looked at me so sad , but my teary face turned into a warm smile .   
  
He smiled back at me with shinny teary eyes & then he was gone . *  
  
[ End final Flashback ]   
  
* As I open my eyes it's already 7 : 30 AM , a Saturday .   
  
I jump out of bed , take a bath , get dressed & smile at myself in the mirror.   
  
" I have no other choice but to wait , at least he left me with a smile ".   
  
~ º ~  
End of 1st chapter .   
  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed it , I know you'll be happy to be informed that you read this fic without even 1 grammar error .   
The 2nd chapter is already done but I have to pass it , after that there's about 5 other chapters I have to make . So this will take a few months to finish .   
  
Mill - chan : " BYE , BYE " 


	2. Love letter from Hibiki Sensei

A/N: Please read the first chapter first incase you haven't , in this chapter my original fiction begins , in other words not so many flashbacks . As before , enjoy & please let me know if you liked it , ideas , suggestions , flames , etc .   
  
  
Summary of 2nd chapter   
  
" Love letter ... from Hibiki Sensei "  
  
Begins the morning the first chapter left off .Kuzuha gets a very unexpected letter , who could have sent it ?   
  
~ º ~  
  
[ It was almost winter and a cold breeze blew outside picking up dozens of brownish - yellow autumn leaves ]  
  
* After I finished putting my jacket on I wrote some detailed entries on my nikki & then decided to go downstairs .  
  
I ate some delicious pancake's & drank some hot - chocolate with Seiko - chan , Umeda & Himejima .   
  
In these past few months , Himejima & Fukae - kun have slowly gotten closer to each other , I bet they've already kissed .   
  
Fukae is still my friend , he got over me a while ago .   
  
Still , sometimes I feel a bit of jealousy seeing them both together.*  
  
+++  
  
* When I finished chatting with the girls I decided to get yesterday's mail since I had forgotten to pick it up .   
  
As I got closer to the mail quarters I couldn't help sense this weird feeling inside of me . I ignored it since I always seemed to get useless junk - mail .   
  
When I got there I slowly put the key inside the socket & opened the small mail box.   
  
A single letter got my attention . It was in a small blue envelope & strangely enough was directly addressed to me on it's back .   
  
Could it be a letter from Hibiki Sensei ?   
  
A sudden voice interrupted my train of thought . *   
  
" Ne Kuzuha ! , wanna go to the Ice Cream Parlor with us ? strangely enough it's on me ."  
Umeda excitedly asked .   
  
" Umm ... , gomen ' ne Umeda , I'm busy right now but thanks for inviting me anyways . "   
I sweetly answered .   
  
" Ohh , well no problem "  
  
" Hai , ja ' ne Umeda "   
  
" Wait " she yelled .   
  
" Before you go Kuzuha , you aren't in any kind of diet or anything like that ,  
right ? " she asked with a smirk .   
  
" Of course not , I'm just feeling a bit tired & going to my room "   
I answered with a sweat drop forming on my forehead.   
  
" Ok , hope you get better " she finally said before running off .   
  
" Pheww .... , Umeda almost got me there "   
I sighed .   
  
* Hmm , Kuzuha acting suspiciously , she never said no to an Ice Cream before.   
Ahhhh ... ... it must be love ! ! ! *   
Umeda thought while she ran .   
  
+++  
  
* In my cozy room I slowly opened the letter , my heart was beating furiously .   
  
I took out 3 folded sheets of white paper , they were completely filled with hiragana & kanji symbols .   
  
The writing was so clear , I quickly recognized Hibiki Sensei ' s style , such nice writing skills just like all teachers .   
  
As my eyes began browsing the letter , it read ....  
  
+  
  
" Dear Kuzuha ,   
  
I dearly regret not being able to write to you sooner but since this letter contains everything I must tell you I'm sure you've grown mature enough to understand .   
  
First of all I want to wish you a very happy 15th birthday even if it already passed .   
I'm certain you look as beautiful as ever ; grown those inches that always made you the smallest girl in class , got your wish of a more mature looking body and never stopped smiling so brightly making even the saddest of your friends feel better .   
  
Kuzuha , I never meant to hurt you the way I did . I know that I began evading you that last day in camp . I'm truly sorry for that but what happened that night in the forest wasn't a bad thing . I don't regret it at all . But even if I really wanted to get closer to you and I did , there was still something that concerned me so much . I was a teacher and you were only 14 .   
  
I denied my feelings toward you because I thought it was wrong .   
To you I was a woman and I didn't want to confuse or trick your heart , If you were to find the truth about me there , would you have had reacted the wrong way ?   
  
I hated deceiving you but what could I do ? , I felt so attracted to you but the worst thing I would have had regretted is to have given you your first kiss as a woman .   
  
Still , at that moment I lost myself in your ruby eyes , you seemed so impatient but I could sense your fear and confusion . Just as I was ready to kiss you , Baa - chan interrupted us . It was for the better believe me , I didn't want to hurt you that way .   
  
What I never should have done is to reject your loving compliment of telling me I was your special person . I really want you to know that even if I hid behind a serious expression , I truly felt that you   
, Kuzuha , were my special person .   
  
I really had allot of time to think about the events of that night . Kuzuha , the truth is , that at that moment , under the night sky was such a nice feeling , to be so close to you .   
I'm sure you felt the same way , I cherish every memory we spent together in my heart , and that Kuzuha is a sign of love .  
  
I used to deny my feelings for you , but not anymore , not for a long time .   
  
When we were in the hospital , at that moment , I swear to you that no one ever in my whole life made me feel the way you did . Even if it would have been wrong , I secretly always wished that Fukae hadn't interrupted us .   
  
I remember feeling so comfortable next to you , that moment in that room should have never ended .   
  
I have a confession , that rainy day I accidentally over heard your conversation with Fukae , when he confessed that he loved you something inside of me shattered . I was jealous and confused at the same time .   
  
There I began realizing it , if I didn't really love you I wouldn't have felt so bad that moment I saw you next to him . When I couldn't listen anymore I ran as fast as I could , when I finally got outside the rain was so strong , it hid my flowing tears from anyone .   
  
Kuzuha , I have so many things I must tell you , like my talent for playing the piano and guitar ( exotic for a gym teacher ain't it ) . But I know that we both prefer that some things should only be told in that same moment , next to the person you love . There , I promise you I will tell you how I feel about you .   
  
I want you to read the lyrics from this song below , it's my favorite song and it reminds me of us :  
  
" There will be a blue sky ,   
before the rainy season .   
  
One step earlier my heart beat faster ,   
Summer is arriving soon this year .   
  
The town and people are all happy   
as they scream in joy .   
  
He became an adult but still had a young boys heart .   
  
We can't go back to the day's we met but ,   
If I close my eyes I can still see your smiling face .   
  
Are you singing my favorite song ?   
  
I can still hear that nice voice and melody .   
  
When I am sad , I will remember you "   
  
" I hope you liked it , I promise I'll return all the love you have given me without any regret . I also promise to someday give you your first kiss in time but as my real identity , a man so that you'll never have to feel weird again .   
  
Please don't reply back at my address , as I said before , some things should wait to be told .   
  
I'll see you soon Kuzuha , it's fate .   
  
with Love ,   
Amawa Hibiki "   
  
+  
  
* I couldn't believe what I just read , my doubt had been clarified .   
  
Hibiki Sensei really loved me back . It was such a great feeling & such a romantic letter . *  
  
[ Tears of joy started flowing down her face as she embraced the sheets of paper in her hands & fell back on her bed ]   
  
* This would be my dearest possession , from the only person I love Hibiki Sensei   
... my wait is almost over . *   
  
[ Her last thoughts before falling asleep ]  
  
~ º ~  
  
End of 2nd chapter .   
  
A/N: I hope whoever is reading this enjoyed the heart warming letter . I haven't written any more chapters ... yet . But the wait is worth it .   
  
Next chapter :   
  
" Long awaited reunion .... soul's united once again "  
  
Mill chan : " Surei !!! " 


	3. Souls united once again

A / N : This chapter starts off with Amawa Hibiki's point of view as he returns a year after the 2nd chapter. Just to let you know the rating of this chapter is still about ( PG - 13 ) but it will probably reach ( R ) or  
even ( NC - 17 ) in later chapters so be prepared .  
  
PS : I know it took me 8 long months to write this chapter , I'm very sorry to everybody who waited this long but your wait is over . About the next 4 chapters , I'll try to get to them throughout the summer . Enjoy and thanks  
for the inspirational reviews minna !!! .  
  
Summary of 3rd chapter  
  
" Long awaited reunion ... soul's united once again "  
  
A year has passed since now 16 year old High School student Kuzuha Fuuko  
received a love letter from Amawa Hibiki . His thoughts may be slightly  
more abundant than hers in this chapter .  
  
~ º ~  
  
[ The first snowflake fell silently to the ground as a cold breeze stroke the almost leafless branches giving the evening a kind of nostalgic feeling  
]  
  
* It sure has been a while since I took such a relaxing and warm bath * thought Amawa Hibiki as he submerged himself into the steamy water slowly  
loosening his aching limbs .  
  
* I'm finally back home *  
  
So it was that he had just arrived about two hours ago to the boarding  
house , it was currently ( 10:09 PM ) and the train ride had been a few hours long really taking allot of juice from his normally energetic body .  
  
* I guess I've been gone for quite some time , I wonder how my homeroom  
students have been and how they must have changed that is if they do  
recognize me as a man.  
  
I hope the school board has finally decided to have openings for guys , it  
would really be a wasteful trip if they didn't ; well not completely  
wasteful . *  
he thought as other matters surfaced on his mind .  
  
Kuzuha was an extra sensitive subject to touch , he realized .  
  
+  
  
[ As he looked deeply at the water his gazing eyes slowly became lost in  
the depths of his cloudy  
reflection . ]  
  
" Kuzuha ... " he mumbled .  
  
How that name had been present in his mind for the last twenty - two months  
since he last laid eyes on her , days that seemed like years to him .  
Lonely nights spent just thinking about her .  
  
Luckily he had just earned enough credits in Keio University in Tokyo to complete his Masters Degree . Tokyo had been very expensive but he paid it off with his savings . After completing his courses he had taken a small  
detour to visit his parents back at Yokohama .  
  
* It seemed right to leave at the time since taking in mind all that had happened , but still ........ leaving her so sad , the only person I really  
loved romantically since Mieko all those year ago .  
  
I hope she got my letter last year , what was her reaction ? , I'll just  
have to speak to her first to find out . I guess she wouldn't be angry waiting for me for so long , that's not like Kuzuha at all .... still two  
years are quite a long time . *  
he thought with a somewhat doubtful expression on his face .  
  
" Mmmmmmmphhh" he moaned frustrated splashing the warm water all over  
himself completely soaking his loose jet black hair and since he had  
allot of it his bangs stuck to his face wildly .  
  
* Calm yourself Hibiki , you know her better than to doubt her actions  
...... of course she'll be happy to gaze upon her handsome teacher *  
he cheered himself up .  
  
+  
  
[ A sudden sliding of the door got his immediate attention ]  
  
" Hibiki , what if I told you that the news of your unpredictable arrival  
has somehow ... spread ?. " said Baa - chan in her most calm tone .  
  
" SPREAD ? , What do you mean ? , I just barely got here and your already telling me my arrival is not so private anymore ? . " he sighted in utter  
disbilief .  
  
" Don't yell at me , I guess it's gone pretty much public now , I certainly didn't have one bit to do with this little mess . " she snapped  
back .  
  
" Gomen 'ne Baa - chan , I'm just upset about something ."  
  
" Well if you honestly want my opinion I'm sure that feminist Vice Principal from your school is to blame for this , since she always had a certain grudge against you , so don't be taken back by the fact that she  
was the one spreading the rumors around . " she finished with a wise  
expression on her features .  
  
" Your probably right , figures such loud woman are complete troublemakers  
. " he said a bit ticked off .  
  
" Well think of it this way Hibiki , she's probably not very happy about you coming back to make her life a living hell . " she said as she began  
laughing .  
  
" Very funny Baa - chan , that sure makes me feel welcome . " he said  
sarcastically .  
  
" Hmmmmm , I wonder , aren't there other more delicate issues you must  
think about first ? . " she asked indirectly .  
  
" Oh , you mean Kuzuha ? , I wonder if she found out as well . "  
  
Then it hit him .  
  
* What the Hell was I thinking bringing that up , now she'll never stop  
babbling about it * he scolded himself silently .  
  
" Very interesting topic you brought up Hibiki , tell me more about it , maybe I can be of some help to you . " she said with no sign of leaving .  
  
" Now hear me Baa - chan , these are my private matters , you have no doing in them , nor to play matchmaker either . " he yelled at her releasing some  
of that  
stress .  
  
[ A sudden tension surrounded the room that instant ]  
  
" Please , I have to think ." he said to her hinting guilt in his voice .  
  
" Gomen " he then said gazing upwards toward the ceiling .  
  
" I respect your privacy Hibiki , don't get me wrong but knowing you still  
have feelings for that young lady is a bit worrysome to me . " she said  
with a warm smile .  
  
" Baa - chan , you don't need to worry about that , I'll find a way to work  
things out with her . " he said with a small blush crossing his face .  
  
" Well now that that's settled I think you'll be pleased to know that Kuzuha drops around here once in a while asking for any information about  
you . "  
  
" Oh she does , and how does she look ? . " a curious gesture formed on his  
face .  
  
" I can't spoil it for you , let's just say she's matured . Now if you'll excuse me , I really don't have all night to be talking nor discussing with  
you , I've got work to do, Good Night . " she said putting on her most  
serious expression and leaving him once again alone .  
  
" Good Night " he slowly answered back .  
  
+++  
  
[ Silence allowed itself to take over the dim room once more ]  
  
* I guess she's all grown up now *  
  
The thought of that girl flooded his mind once again . How it all began so  
simply , and ended up so complicated to resolve towards the end .  
  
* I remember it all so perfectly , as if it was yesterday ... *  
  
[ Beginning of short Flashback Sequence ]  
  
' That girl ,  
  
In my teaching career ...  
  
was my first student ...  
  
Even thought my heart was being  
led into an unknown relationship ,  
  
I was a teacher , she was a student ...  
  
I was a woman , she was a girl ...  
  
and she was only 14 years old ...  
  
Nothing could ever happen ,  
  
so I thought ...  
  
Because I was a teacher  
this was the road I had to take ,  
  
This is how it should be ...  
  
The feeling of that girl ...  
  
should not have been for me ...  
  
Because I am  
a teacher after all ... '  
  
[ End Flashback Sequence ]  
  
+++  
  
[ A sudden cold breeze shivered Hibiki back into reality ]  
  
* It doesn't have to be that way anymore . If things could go right for  
once , everything would be ok . Our love for one another is what really  
matters at the long shot .  
  
And besides , Kuzuha is a young woman now , 16 , not completely grown up but not a child anymore . She's now capable of making her own decisions ,  
and she'll graduate from High School in only 2 years .  
  
Stop getting ahead of yourself Hibiki . *  
  
Somehow all those reasons just didn't fulfill that dream , he had to see her first in real life , and then they could start from scratch what would  
become a relationship .  
  
Still , the thought of her a " young woman " rushed electricity trough his  
well toned masculine body . His mind slowly wandered off .  
  
* I guess 2 years wont change much a person physically , but there might be  
a chance she might be unrecognizable , she is a teenager after all . *  
  
So many thoughts filled his mind at that moment .  
  
* Instead of that childish smile ; soft inviting lips would take it's place , those innocent crimson eyes ; hidden lust and passion would reflect on  
them .  
  
Her forming frame ; now curvy and fully developed , her silky white skin ;  
would burn at his touch .  
  
The arousal that would activate her womanhood , and so on .  
  
Her inner charm would be no less attractive ; Heart of Gold , loving ,  
tranquil , sweet , all her traits that not only complimented her  
personality but also reflected on her outer image . She was truly a  
beautiful person inside and out .  
  
There will be a chance to take friendship to the next step ; a relationship  
based on love and trust but only achieved by both our parts . *  
  
How it felt good to dream but Hibiki had had enough time to take in mind  
all the real obstacles to this relationship .  
  
Anyway , a guy had the right to fantasize about intimacy with another person , and he was defiantly heating up and not just because of the hot  
water.  
  
* She's still only 16 , and I'm already 25 . The real dream would  
be to see her now , how she's changed . Then to get to know each other again without limitations . I guess I'll have to wait , but just a little  
bit more . *  
  
He had no idea how right he was .  
  
+++  
  
[ The night had turned chilly as midnight neared ]  
  
* Should I really go now ? , it's very late but for love 22 months is an  
eternity , I can't wait any longer . As they say " Love knows no  
boundaries " , I better get ready . * thought an excited Kuzuha as she  
jumped out of bed still having the recent news of her teacher's return  
fresh on her mind .  
  
[ Beginning of Flashback Sequence ]  
  
" What an action - packed movie !!! , I wouldn't mind seeing it again . " stated Himejima as she took the new "Cowboy Bebop" movie disc out of the  
DVD drive .  
  
" Maybe something less violent would be better for our next " Movie Spot " , huh Kuzuha ? . " asked Seiko - chan still pretty much blown away by the  
movie .  
  
" I think that's a good suggestion , but anyways planning an all girls only movie night here in the living room was a very cool idea ; by the way  
, where's Umeda ? . "  
  
She's probably off getting more " junk food " from the kitchen , when she gets fat she's going to have to deal with it herself " answered Himejima in  
an egoistic way .  
  
" Himejima - chan , don't be so cruel , she always seems to burn it all up  
, she probably has a fast metabolism . " I added .  
  
" Body's don't stay perfect forever . " mumbled Himejima under her breath  
placing both her arms on her waist in a " know - it - all " fashion .  
  
" Hey , why don't we talk about something .... " Seiko - chan was cut off  
as a hysterical Umeda came running into the room .  
  
" What's the matter Umeda ? . " I asked curiously .  
  
" You wont believe what I just found out .... Kuzuha , Amawa Hibiki just  
came back . " she finished quickly taking in some air .  
  
" Really ... , I ... , I can't believe it , Hibiki Sensei ... "  
  
* It 's like a dream coming true . *  
  
[ End Flashback Sequence ]  
  
+  
  
* It's already ( 12:09 P.M. ) , I better be getting ready and FAST !!! ,  
otherwise he'll be long asleep by the time I get there , that is if he  
already hasn't . *  
  
She quickly took of her pajamas to slip into something " nicer " , well as  
nice as ( 40 º F) allowed her . Leaving without her leather jacket and scarf would  
be suicidal in those conditions .  
  
* I'll have to make up some excuse to be able to leave the school grounds at these hours , I better think of something fast since even mentioning the  
word " shonen " could really get me into allot of trouble . *  
  
She picked her wardrobe delicately ; first she put on a long sleeve sky blue turtleneck blouse , then a loose almost knee lenght hip - hugger jean  
skirt with light blue tones on it and a nice leather belt on it ; ankle  
length leather boots , a scarf to keep her neck warm and last but not  
least her long black leather jacket .  
  
Then she sat on her beuro chair , put on some watermelon lip gloss and some powder , and finally let loose her now mid - back wavy chestnut hair and as she combed it she slowly concentrated deeply into her reflection .  
  
* Is he really back ? , ... Hibiki Sensei . * she thought as her crimson eyes turned a bright red - orange at the lucent beuro lights . They soon  
after also became shiny and dreamy .  
  
* I've almost forgotten how handsome he is ; that long jet black hair ;  
those deep emerald eyes ; that tall athletic frame ... *  
  
A sudden blush crossed her features .  
  
" Ahhhhhhh " she slowly sighted .  
  
* How can I think things like that now when there's no time for them .  
Besides his personality has always attracted me even when he was a " bishoujo " ; that cheerfulness , that honesty , that determination to be the best and help all of us , that warm feeling that overcame me when he  
was around , how can I forget all of those things . *  
  
" I really should get going now ." she said but then a sudden frightening  
thing occurred to her .  
  
* [ " Worst Case Scenario Factor " ], it could happen . If I can't open my mouth to say "Hi "or even worse if I trip , that would really ruin my  
efforts to make a good impression .*  
  
"No "she shrugged.  
  
"I have to be positive , everything will be fine . " she said in a serious  
tone followed by a quick prayer to Kami - sama .  
  
"Will he confess to me ?... "she asked herself as a single joyful tear ran down her cheek as she grabbed that so familiar letter and hugged it tight .  
  
+  
  
She silently slipped supposedly "unnoticed " out of her room , put her jacket on and just as she was turning the corridor to go downstairs she  
heard a familiar murmur behind her .  
  
" Kuzuha , don't forget to tell me every single detail when you get back ,  
ok ? "  
whispered a very interested Umeda .  
  
" Umm , ok ." I answered back putting one of those fake "alright "  
gestures .  
  
" And please ; Behave . " she said with a most " naughty" tone .  
  
" Umeda - chan ... , don't say such things !!! " . I yelled back at her  
with a bright red blush forming on my face .  
  
After that nice little talk Kuzuha went on her way .  
  
+  
  
* I was sure lucky those security guards let me trough , I guess the  
"monthly emergency " excuse can really pull it off at times . *  
  
As she got nearer to her destination her heart began beating like wild  
horses and she was feeling quite warm taking in mind the lowering  
temperatures .  
  
* Maybe going in the back door trough the bath is a better idea since I  
can just walk directly to his room without the embarrassment of being  
presented to him by the landlady at this hour .  
  
I also rather face him alone to compliment this romantic reunion .*  
  
" Almost there ... " she said to herself as she ran trough the dark cold  
street .  
  
+  
  
When she finally got there it was ( 12:35 P.M. ) . She slowly opened the outside porch in the garden and began walking silently towards the bath  
entrance .  
  
Afterwards she would present herself formally when she got to his room .  
  
* Everything is ok up till now . *  
" Ahh , I can already feel the warmth radiating from the bath . "  
  
As she slid the door opened it was so misty she couldn't see a thing .  
  
Then she slowly noticed a blurry figure in the water .  
  
* Some customer must be here taking a late bath , I'll just go around him without being noticed .* she thought not realizing who the figure in the  
water was .  
  
As the steam cleared she never expected to lay her shocked eyes upon Amawa Hibiki A.K.A. Hibiki Sensei taking a relaxing long bath at the moment she  
just happened to walk in .  
  
" Oh , oh " she murmured swallowing loudly like a child knowing he did  
something wrong .  
  
* There he is , just chilling out resting in the water . He doesn't seem to notice me at all . I should just leave as silently as I came and see him  
tomorrow , but still ... I can't seem to move . *  
  
When the mist produced by the hot steam cleared up completely she got the  
best glimpse of him .  
  
* Does he only have that small towel wrapped around his waist ? , this is  
defiantly not a good time . * she thought , now really getting the full  
impact of the situation anxious and blushing badly .  
  
" Why do I always get myself into situations like this ? , I never meant to  
see him like this , not at all , what should I do now ? " she said to  
herself franticly .  
  
+  
  
" Hmmmm ? " Amawa Hibiki thought he heard someone there .  
  
" Baa - chan , is that you ? " he asked still covering his eyes with a  
small towel .  
  
* Now what do I do , he's defiantly going to see me now , what should I say ? ... has it been that long since I heard his voice ? * she slowly entered  
a dream phase in not the most convenient situation .  
  
She never did realize on time that her boots were somewhat slipping on the  
wet floor and when she finally did find out it was too late to stop the  
most unexpected  
disaster .  
  
* Why now , here ? * was the last thought on her mind .  
  
" Iaaaaaaaa ... " she yelled her lungs out as she splashed a perfect dive  
into the bath right on top of her almost cloth less teacher .  
  
+++  
  
A sudden intrusion and weight of someone else on top of him broke his  
relaxing  
concentration immediately .  
  
His emerald orbs popped open to gaze whom upon he never in a million years  
thought possible seeing now .  
  
* This can't be real , am I still dreaming ? * he asked himself in complete  
awe .  
  
* Am I truly gazing at an angel ; a wet one at that but not a bit less heavenly . How gorgeous she is ; no , this was more than an angel , more  
like a Goddess to be precise; mysterious and yet with such a powerful  
presence . *  
  
Wide curious ruby eyes met his ; deep and bright holding a familiar yet  
different reflection to them .  
  
Full luscious lips , shinny and soft , long chestnut hair , it's silky  
strands floating a top the water in a wavy fashion .  
  
The weight of her light frame pressing slightly against his , so familiar .  
  
It finally hit him , who this mystery girl was .  
  
* Kuzuha , could it really be you ? , so much more impressing that what I  
ever imagined .*  
  
As they both realized who each other was the primary surprise of the moment  
was slowly replaced by utter paralysis .  
  
Both their bodies tensed and being so close they felt one another's  
stiffness . Their eyes became wide and their mouths very small , the blushing didn't  
take long to cross their faces as well .  
  
As their racing hearts calmed down so did their expressions , softening  
a bit not much but more of breaking the ice .  
  
[ There was complete silence ]  
  
Their faces were once again only inches apart , they were both pretty much  
soaking wet breathing on one another's necks still speechless .  
  
* She's so close to me , I can't back up now even if we did start off on the wrong foot . This is my chance to show her how deeply I love her . * he  
thought feeling much more comfortable with the situation .  
  
* Hibiki Sensei ... I feel more close to you than all those other times  
before . *  
  
The tension seemed to just melt away .  
  
Slowly in a delicate matter he lifted his hand and moved some of those  
loose strands that were sticking to her face to reveal her complete  
complexion .  
  
His expression was fully calmed and relaxed now , a small warm smile crossed his face . Her expression also calmed as she smiled back to him in  
such a seductive matter it made him blush a bit again .  
  
To her it was much more intimidating even if it didn't show that much , he  
looked more handsome than ever . He was ... perfect .  
  
They both seemed to sense each other's feelings like searching directly  
into one another's souls .  
  
* Her hair is so lively now , so long . Her face much narrower and mature ,  
not like a child's anymore . She also seems much taller .*  
  
They just couldn't stop thinking about each other .  
  
He could barely control himself from touching her , embracing her deeply ,  
but he knew it wouldn't be right , plus considering that the bath was a  
public place and didn't offer much for intimacy .  
  
She wanted so much to be with him , they were so close , so many memories like this flourished on her mind making her want this more than anything in  
the world .  
  
* I can't let physical desire take advantage of the situation , it's not  
right . * he thought as sudden hesitation appeared in his eyes .  
  
* The time is not right . * he silently stated uselessly since it seemed  
neither wished to back off now .  
  
He could feel his heart racing again , her body was pressing harder against  
his , arousing his manhood .  
  
She had never felt such a strong feeling being so close to anyone ; an alien feeling was taking over her senses , hidden desires she didn't even know about surfaced on her mind at that instant making her flesh tremble .  
  
He lifted his left hand and placed it softly on her cheek , he took her in  
closer with his right . Eye contact was never broken .  
  
The moment he touched her skin it burned her , involuntarily she closed  
her eyes for just a second taking in the feeling as if it could last  
forever . She was waiting for their lips to meet .  
  
* I ... , I wont be able to stop .* he confessed to himself .  
  
He knew that once it begun there was no turning back , his desire for her  
was so strong .  
  
* How I've dream of this moment ... this is heaven . * she thought lost in  
his inviting eyes .  
  
She felt ready for this , no matter what anyone would say or think  
afterwards .  
  
Passion was radiating from both their bodies .  
  
He held her in his strong embrace , she was also getting aroused ; a new  
feeling for her that she wouldn't be able to control .  
  
She was beginning to get anxious , her body was doing the thinking now .  
  
He hadn't been so close to anyone since High School . This was a familiar feeling for him , but he never desired anyone so badly as the woman he now  
held in his arms .  
  
Now moving for the deep kiss , their lips almost touching , their bodies  
pressing ever closer together .  
  
+++  
  
[ The sudden noise of the door sliding open caught them both my surprise .  
]  
  
The unknowing Baa - chan unaware of the whole thing just happened to walk  
in on them .  
  
Suddenly the intimate moment was shattered into a thousand pieces , the blow pushed them both back into reality fully aware of what was happening .  
They both became so embarrassed .  
  
* Facing him alone again is going to be unbearable . * thought Kuzuha as an  
urge to just disappear made her pull herself away from her almost to be  
lover .  
  
* Why did this have to happen now ? , to us . * he thought not able to look  
at her in the eyes .  
  
" Oh, did I interrupt something ? , I never expected this to occur so  
quickly . I better leave you two  
alone . " she excused herself and left .  
  
+++  
  
With those last words said , the magic was suddenly gone , all of it . She  
felt so uncomfortable and almost violated next to him .  
  
* How come I couldn't get hold of the situation , letting someone get so  
close to me . * she thought when just a minute ago she couldn't live without him .  
  
* What , was I thinking , I never should've ... * he pondered looking away  
as a sudden unstable voice broke his train of thought .  
  
" I'm so sorry for dropping in like this , I really must be leaving now since it's almost ( 2:00 A.M. ) and you see there's school tomorrow . " she  
mumbled mustering the little courage she had because she really wanted  
leave .  
  
" Ahh , I guess your right . " he answered playing along her senseless  
game as if nothing had happened .  
  
She quickly stepped out of the bath soaking wet walking directly towards  
the door from which she came in .  
  
" Sumimasen , Sensei . " she said looking back at him faking a smile that  
really wouldn't fool anyone .  
  
" Right , Good Night , Kuzuha . " was his pathetic answer .  
  
All they said were meaningless words just covering up what they really  
felt .  
  
* It wasn't supposed to be like this . * she thought as she walked away .  
  
As she got closer to the door she felt him grabbing her arm . She looked up at him , his expression was serious yet worrisome , he was just going to say something that seemed very important but a sudden chilly gust blew and since she was wet she trembled horribly . As her condition preoccupied him  
he pushed away the important words he wanted to say to her .  
  
" Do you want a dry towel ? " he asked calmly .  
  
" No thanks , I'll dry at home . " she answered quickly as her anxiety was  
building up and she just wanted to leave .  
  
" Surei ... " was her last word to him that night .  
  
Then without any warning she unexpectedly pulled away from his grip and never looking back , not even once she ran into the cold night air leaving  
him both perplexed and hurt .  
  
+++  
  
* How will I be able to talk to her now , she'll never forgive me for what  
almost happened ... * a hurt Hibiki thought as he entered his room .  
  
" Why does everything always have to crash on me like this , if I could've only apologized and explained to her how I felt maybe things would've been  
better . " he yelled staring at himself furiously in the mirror .  
  
His still wet long strands were dripping water all over the floor .  
  
" If I only had stopped the situation before it got so out of hand .... Kuso !, why do I always seem to loose control around her . " he sighted as  
some of his anger left him .  
  
+  
  
* It was for the best that we stopped , but never in such an abrupt way . She seemed so confused and scared afterwards , I never meant to hurt her  
like that . * he thought depressingly .  
  
* I must clear things up with her first thing tomorrow , what happened tonight just got us both off guard , It wasn't hers nor my fault . * he  
laid on his bed staring at the ceiling .  
  
* I hope she doesn't get sick, it's sure cold out there . * he couldn't  
stop worrying about her .  
  
" I couldn't even ask her how she was doing , nor tell her how beautiful she looked ... please forgive me Kuzuha . " he said to himself continuing  
to stare at the blank ceiling .  
  
+++  
  
Kuzuha ran up the stairs to the dorms , making a trace of dripping water on every step she took almost freezed to death still holding back those tears  
.  
  
* No , why , I could've ....... * her mind was a complete mess at that  
moment .  
  
As she reached her room she quickly went in and slammed the door behind her which caught the attention of Umeda who was still waiting for her friends  
return .  
  
She opened the door to see what had happened sensing something went wrong  
.  
  
" Kuzuha .... "  
  
+  
  
[ Kuzuha silently laid her freezing body on her bed and slowly let her  
tears drop from her shinny eyes .]  
  
* How could I have given him such a harsh and blameful expression , I was just so confused at the moment , he probably blames himself for something that wasn't even his fault . I really wanted to be with him , I was ready  
but I still ended up hurting him .*  
  
More tears fell from her eyes as flashes of that warm feeling they shared  
made her shaking body more calmed .  
  
" Maybe if he was in his room at the time ... ,  
NO ! , this was our destiny and it couldn't be stopped nor changed , it  
happened for a reason , I'm sure of it." she stated feeling better .  
  
" I wont let something like this hurt us . Tomorrow I should bring up the  
letter and make him feel better . I really wish that we could become a couple , love breaks all obstacles and we can conquer over them , I know it  
. This .... tonight was just a test of love ." she said with a smile  
forming on her lips .  
  
As she began to stand up and get dried off ............  
  
* We never got that close before ; I want to feel like that again . * was  
her last thought before entering the bathroom .  
  
[ They both looked forward to the next day . ]  
  
~ º ~  
  
End of 3rd chapter .  
  
A / N : Kind of a cliffhanger huh ? , sorry again for making you guys wait  
this long . Review if you like .  
  
Next chapter :  
  
" Getting to know you again "  
  
Mill - chan : " See you soon "  
  
If you wish to review this fic please go to : 


End file.
